


NEIGHBOURS AARON BRENNAN AND NATE KINSKI ON THEIR FIRST DATE

by marieinthemiddle



Category: Neighbours (TV)
Genre: Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:51:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5485967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marieinthemiddle/pseuds/marieinthemiddle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nate and Aaron from Australian soap Neighbours get steamy on their first date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	NEIGHBOURS AARON BRENNAN AND NATE KINSKI ON THEIR FIRST DATE

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gay (unity)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unity/gifts), [neighbours](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=neighbours).



On their first date when Nate made Aaron dinner and he messed up when his cocktail went wrong, they went out and were joking about when they locked eyes and stayed there making out for a good few minutes. After pulling away they caught their breaths and touches their fingers o each others hands until Aaron dragged Nate and beckoned him to come with him, both smirking at one another.

As they walked into Aarons home and saw it empty they turned face to face and Aaron grabbed Nate's head at the back and crushed his lips with his own. Grabbing him buy the hand, they walked together to his room. As Aaron closed his door Nate spun him around and pinned him to the door in urgency. Kissing and tugging at their jackets, they stripped them of.Nate grabbed Aaron's waist and he hand his hands around his neck and in his hair. 

Nate grabbed Aarons hands and pulled him to the bed, being pushed in the process,landing on the mattress. Aaron took his top off and jumped on Nates lap,and kiss him, sticking his tongue in his mouth. Nate had his top was tugged and taken off. He grabbed Aarons pants and unbuttoned and unzipped them before taking them off.  
Being crushed to the bed and Aaron laid on top of him. He unzipped his pants and ran his hands inside them, over the boxes. As Aaron kissed him and paused now and again to look at Nates reaction, as he was groped. Feelings his hand against him and entering his underwear, Nate tore his trousers off. 

He gasped and groaned as Aaron made him harder. He licked his lips as they were no longer kissing. Just laying there and taking in each others facial features. Nates hands were running under Aarons boxes over his butt, groping, causing him to smile down at his and peck him on the mouth. 

Gasping and groaning Nate got louder and louder as he felt himself get harder and more intense with every stroke. He grabbed Aarons waist and pulled him further, kissing him full on the mouth. Thrusting his privates harder into Aaron's hands, Nate screamed and came in his boxes. 

Getting his breath back, Nate grabbed him and turned him over so he was on top, and kissed him. He kissed his mouth, then his neck, to his chest, stopping before he got to his privates and he kneeled on the floor and took them off, slowly. Aaron was laying there feeling his legs spread apart as Nate was teasing his. First pecking his privates, then kissing, licking. After he was done teasing and opened his mouth and brought him in giving him a gentle suck, making Aaron groan in pleasure.

Leaning his head back, Aaron enjoyed the pleasure. Grabbing the bed sheets in his hands, gasping, biting his lip, groaning and curling his toes. As he thought he was coming Nate would tease and decide not yet and got back to teasing. Aaron begged for more and grabbed his head to bring him down. Giving him what he wanted Nate gave in and carried on sucking him as he got larger, redder and shudder as his body reacted to every touch. Aaron finally let his head back and came in Nates mouth.

Panting on the bed as Nate came up to him, they kissed and laid beside each other. Facing each other, touching their faces, smiling without need to talk. Their noses touching,and now and again their lips.


End file.
